


I Touch Myself

by XxIceColdRainxX



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 'I Touch Myself' - Divinyls, Alpha Derek, Alpha John, Alpha Peter, Alpha Scott, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Beta Allison, Beta Melissa, Blowjobs, F/M, Fingering, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Stiles, Oral Sex, Sex School, Songfic, Underage Kissing, alpha matt, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxIceColdRainxX/pseuds/XxIceColdRainxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski is the rebellious Omega at Beacon Hills Highschool who is lucky enough to resist nearly all sexual pheromones and temptation. Though, he might slip due to Derek Hale, a Senior at Beacon Hills who is also able to resist, but is also failing in his resistance due to Stiles. They're each others Kryptonite and are trying so hard to resist each other...But one of them slips, and things go downhill from there!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Touch Myself

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write it as a short thing, like many of my other fanfics. This one is going to include a Sterek sex scene in the next chap. and it also involves some pedophilic touching from Peter that totally angers Derek. 
> 
> Sex.
> 
> That's all I can really say agh.

"Great, another day of annoying Alpha's wanting to stick their dick in me."  
"Hey, come on, Stiles, at least I'm not one of them!"

"Yeah, 'cause you're already used of my scent by now, it's nothing to you." Stiles hummed to himself, gripping onto his bag extra tightly as he walked beside Scott. The two boys entered into the school, already smelling the large amount of pheromones emitting off of boys and girls. Stiles held his breath and watched in silence as everyone around him was rubbing up against each other and scenting one another.

"Whoa." Scott said lowly, soon grabbing onto Stiles' arm and tugging him from the scene.

"Hey, if your getting that feeling, Scott, I'm not the one you should be rubbing up against! Go rub against Allison!"  
"I'm not, Stiles, I'm more in control than most of the others here. Well, except you. How do you do it? You're an Omega."

"Just because I'm an Omega, Scott, it automatically makes me weaker?" Stiles gave a glare to his best friend, noticing the embarrassed blush on his face.

"I didn't mean that...But, like...Omega's are known to be more sexual and..."  
"Stupid?"  
"Uh, yeah..."

"Well, I'm a male Omega, so that sort of helps, I guess." Stiles thought for a moment, unsure of how he could withstand all of this. It was usually Alpha's who could withstand this and not be affected, 94% of Omega's quickly fall into their sexual craze. Stiles was the small portion that could withstand it. "I guess it just, doesn't interest me? If that makes sense."

"Uh-huh." Scott shook his head and sighed. "Well, glad you aren't like the others. I wouldn't be able to handle it if you threw yourself at me and wanted me to knot you." The boy shivered at the thought, but slightly grew in his pants as well.

"Scott." Stiles warned him, already smelling the arousal coming from Scott now.

"Sorry." Scott said sheepishly and gave a nervous laugh after. The two then made their way to class, avoiding as many sex-crazed Alpha's, Beta's and Omega's as possible.

"Hey, Stiles!"  
"Oh, my god."

"Get away, Matt!" Scott growled out, getting into a fighting stance as Stiles was immediately placed behind him. Across from them, only a few feet away, Matt Daehler stood with an impressive tent in his pants.

"What's wrong, Scott? Scared I might take your precious fuck buddy away from you?"  
"He's not my fuck buddy, Matt, he's my best friend."  
"Sure, let's go with that. But I'm here for Stiles, not you, so move out of the way."

"Hell no!" Scott growled out, starting to snarl now as he began to wolf out now. Stiles watched with a displeased face at the sight of two Alpha's fighting over him.

"Scott, this is not how I wanted to spend my first day of 'sex week', being fought over by two Alpha's." Stiles quickly turned, making his way to his class on his own. Scott had barely heard Stiles as he tackled Matt down, the two fighting and snapping at each other with loud growls. The others in the same hall were either fighting with each other or fucking each other. It was astonishing to Stiles, but at least he was blessed with being able to resist it. Hooray.

"Whoa, sorry." Stiles suddenly slammed into a large, muscular chest. Then he heard the deep voice coming from the person he slammed into. Stiles gave a growl and looked up, already irritated enough. But, he didn't expect to see a rather good-looking guy. His stubble, something Stiles wanted to rub his face against, completed his handsome face along with his eyes and hair. But, as he was on the ground, the guy managed to smile with bright, white teeth.

"Uh, it's fine." Stiles quickly said, standing up and brushing himself off. The nameless guy did the same, his hands going over Stiles' body and "helping him brush off". Though, in Stiles' mind, he knew that he was probably just trying to get a feel of his ass or something sexual like that. "Don't touch me."

"Hey, sorry. I'm not...Trying to fuck you, or anything." The nameless guy said slowly, flaring his nostrils a little and letting out a soft groan. Stiles knew that sound, it meant his pheromones were going up into the handsome guy's nose, which somehow turned said handsome guy on.

"You are now." Stiles said sternly, quickly pushing past the large guy and running into class with a heavy sigh. In class, all of that sex and fighting wasn't allowed, so everyone was forced to behave whether they liked it or not.

"I wasn't!" The nameless guy called out from behind him, making Stiles turn around and notice the stern glare he gave him.

"Whatever, go away." Stiles managed to say, even though everything in his instincts told him to go for that guy and ride his dick. He fought against it, though. It seemed the guy was doing the same, fighting against his Alpha instincts, shaking in place uncontrollably and looking angry as shit.

"Fine." He finally said, soon turning and taking his leave with a growl. Within' a few seconds, Stiles heard the shouts and screams from the same hallway he just came in from. He had to estimate that the guy was probably taking his anger out on anyone that crossed his path.

"Poor sex-crazed idiots." Stiles said with a chuckle.

* * *

 

"What the fuck is wrong with me!"  
"I don't know! Stiles, what, what happened?! Did anything happen?!"

"I...I just bumped into this big guy, a Senior I think, and I...I wanted to fuck him, Scott! I wanted to so badly!" Stiles gasped and felt his body heating up intensely at the thought of the guy from earlier. It didn't help that he was on the verge of going into his heat week. That was just great. "My heat is starting tomorrow, too! I, I can't go to school! I'll be fucked over by the time I even reach the doors!"

"Calm down, Stiles. Maybe we could get some pills from my mom, I know she has some that could settle your heat."  
"Oh, God! Okay, good! We need to go, now, it's like...Nine o'clock, it'll start as soon as I wake up in the morning, and I don't need that!"

"Alright, alright, let's go." Scott quickly guided Stiles downstairs and past John, who was about to leave himself.

"Need a lift somewhere, boys?" John stared at his son, noticing that look on his face and immediately recognizing his heat started the next day.

"Yeah, to the Hospital, I'm going to get some pills for Stiles to settle his heat for this week."  
"Oh, alright. Glad you're going on the pill, Stiles, I'm not ready to be a Grandpa yet."

"Uh, yeah, I just, need them, now, I can feel myself burning." Stiles was sweating through his shirt, causing him to take it off and release his pheromones to his dad and Scott. Naturally, John had no intention of seeing his son in any sexual way, but for Scott? Scott had stood still and breathed in and out slowly, feeling the swelling build up in his pants.

"Scott, you should...Go home, I'll take Stiles." John noticed the boy giving a quick nod and a choked sound.

"Go." Scott said. In a flash, John and Stiles were already on the road to the hospital and Stiles had the car's AC on full blast, hoping it'd cool him down.

"It's so freakin' hot!"  
"I know, Stiles, remember your first heat? You were worse than this."

"Gee, don't remind me." Stiles remembered it like it was yesterday, his body burning like the depths of hell and his sexual cravings were high. He had to be placed in a jail cell, since he couldn't be home alone at that time. The one thing that really topped it off was that he almost had sex with his father's deputy, Jordan Parrish. Luckily, the Alpha refused him, but one of the main reasons being that he was the Sheriff's son and that would cause so many problems.

"Okay, we're here. I'll wait for you, okay?"  
"Yeah, okay, I'll be right back, then."

"Alright." John smiled and watched as Stiles exited the vehicle and ran to the doors of the hospital. Once inside, John gave a heavy sigh. "Great. Heat week."

* * *

"Melissa!" Stiles practically screamed out in the large room, gaining the attention of some patients and the orderly. Melissa came from the small crowd and ran to Stiles, a worried look on her face.

"Oh my god, Stiles, what's wrong?"  
"I need...Heat pills...Incoming heat...Tomorrow."

"Uh, I'm afraid I can't help with that, Stiles--" Melissa was about to turn around, but Stiles narrowed his eyes and gripped onto the woman's arm.

"Please..." Stiles' plead for help had made Melissa give in, and soon, she lead Stiles to one of the rooms nearby, taking out a bottle of pills and smiling. "Are those it?"

"Yes, it is. Listen, this is very illegal, Stiles, it's not good for a teenage to take heat pills--"  
"I know the dangers, Melissa. I don't care. Please, just give me them?"  
"Alright then, Stiles, as long as you're sure."

"Thank you." Stiles gave a grin to Melissa, soon opening the pill bottle and swallowing down one quickly. Melissa watched with a small frown, but stayed silent. "Okay, see you, Melissa."

"Goodbye, Stiles." Melissa gave a small smile, watching as the boy quickly exited the room and ran out the hospital doors. She soon exited herself, but quickly withdrew the real heat pills from her other pocket. "Sorry, Stiles." She spoke softly, but continued back onto her work.

* * *

"Ugh, it's still hot...Maybe it'll get better by morning." Stiles sighed, resting into his bed and rolling around uncomfortable until he found a good enough position. Finally, Stiles shut his eyes and imagined himself being rid of his heat and having a normal teenage life...But quickly, his mind went to the Senior from earlier on in the day, the one he had bumped into and pissed off at the same time. What luck.

* * *

"Stiles..."  
"Five more minutes, please..."  
"Stiles."  
"Dad, pleas--"

"Stiles, get up! Your bed's covered in..." John's words quickly woke up the boy, who sat up and felt uncomfortable in his bed already. He quickly looked under his covers and noticed his briefs were drenched in something that wasn't sweat.

"I--"  
"Stiles, are you sure those Heat pills worked?"  
"They were, supposed to! They had to!"

"Maybe they were defective?" John suggested, walking over to smell the raging pheromones emitting off of his son. It made John wince in slight disgust of his own son's smell, but it was normal for a parent to do such a thing. Their child was part of them, so their scent would either make them disgusted or have no absolute effect on them.

"She...She gave me the wrong pills! These are..."  
"Advil pills."

"Oh, my, god!" Stiles began screaming and shaking from all the emotions that ran through him. The main ones being arousal and distress...


End file.
